


Bathroom B

by OwlwaysHungry



Category: Haikyu, haikyuu
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlwaysHungry/pseuds/OwlwaysHungry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki walks in on Mattsun having fun without him in the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom B

Matsukawa opened his eyes and blinked at Hanamaki, who was standing in the doorway of the open stall. He swallowed hard and turned away. He didn't know what to say to him, especially in the predicament they were in.

“Mattsun, are you really...doing that here?” Hanamaki asked, letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

Matsukawa took a shaky breath and slowly move his hand out of his shorts, “I'd rather not speak on it.”

Hanamaki walked into the stall and shut it behind him, locking the little notch in place. He put a hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. Matsukawa had dark rosey cheeks, very different from the usual expression he wore.

“Want me to...help?” Hanamaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matsukawa’s words got caught in his throat. Was he really being offered a bj? In the bathroom? At school?

Hanamaki already had his hands on Matsukawa’s hips, slowly sliding down his shorts. Matsukawa swallowed as Hanamaki continued, his thumbs gliding over the soft, dark hairs leading down to his crotch. Hanamaki raised an eyebrow, pushing his friends shorts lower by the second.

“Well?” Hanamaki asked.

Matsukawa nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Hanamaki smirked and pulled down Matsu’s shorts all the way down. His cock sprang free, a dribble of precum already leaking from the tip and gliding down slowly. Hanamaki got onto his knees and used his hands as balance against the stall wall and Matsu’s hip. With a quick lick of his lips, he licked Matsu from base to tip, flat tongued.

Matsu let out a low, sultry groan of pleasure. Hanamaki smirked and captured Matsukawa into his mouth, and slowly made his way downwards onto his shaft. Hanamaki relaxed his throat, trying to take in as much as he could before his reflex became a problem.

“Fuck,” Matsu groaned loudly, his fingers lacing themselves into Hanamaki’s hair.

Hanamaki pulled away for air and grabbed the base with his hand, slowly moving it in motion with his mouth. Matsukawa let out another low groan and bucked his hips.

God, Matsu thought. Even the sound of him doing this could get me off.

Hanamaki moved his tongue along the underside of Matsu’s dick, tracing his tongue along a thicker vein. He gradually sped up his pace, mouth and hand moving in sync. He looked up at Matsukawa with beady eyes, yet so ready to please.

Matsu threw his head back against the stall wall and groaned again. He was panting now, chest heaving slightly as Hanamaki worked him with his mouth. He looked down, and made eye contact with Hanamaki as he sucked him. He gripped Hanamaki’s hair a bit harder and began to thrust into his mouth.

Hanamaki moaned around Matsu. With Matsukawa thrusting into his mouth along with his bobbing head, he was getting aroused by the feeling of him at the back of his throat. Matsukawa thrusted a bit faster, and began to rub his torso as he went.

Hanamaki could feel Matsu’s dick twitching in his mouth, and pumped his base a bit rougher. He used his other hand for balance on Matsukawa’s thighs, and he felt them tense. “Holy shit.” Matsu muttered, “I'm gonna cum.”

Hanamaki deep throated Matsu again, letting Matsu buck his hips again one last time. With that last throat, Matsu spilled his emission into Hanamaki’s throat.

And Hanamaki swallowed every last drop.


End file.
